1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle structure for a tool, and more particularly to a handle structure for adjusting the arm of force of a tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional tool 60 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 32 and 33 comprises a shank 61, a driving head 62 formed on a first end of the shank 61, and a handle 66 mounted on a second end of the shank 61. When a user exerts a force xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d on the handle 66 to rotate relative to the driving head 62 through a length of arc xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d, the moment of force exerted by the handle 66 of the tool 60 is equal to Fxc3x97L. However, the moment of force exerted by the handle 66 of the tool 60 is fixed and cannot be adjusted, thereby limiting the versatility of the handle 66, and thereby consuming the user""s energy.
A second conventional tool 80 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 34 and 35 comprises a shank 81 having two distal ends each formed with a driving head 82, and a handle 86 mounted on a mediate portion of the shank 81. However, the moment of force exerted by the handle 86 of the tool 80 is fixed and cannot be adjusted, thereby limiting the versatility of the handle 86, and thereby consuming the user""s energy.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a handle structure for a tool comprising a handle body slidably secured on the shank of the tool for adjusting an arm of force of the shank of the tool. The handle body has a slide channel defined therein for receiving the shank of the tool.
The handle structure further comprises a retaining device mounted between the handle body and the shank of the tool for retaining the handle body on the shank of the tool, and a restoring device mounted between the handle body and the shank of the tool so that the handle body can slide on the shank of the tool.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.